You still have me
by Errol's Feather
Summary: In the aftermath of the episode Lily. Regina has just learned that Zelena's pregnancy and is trying to deal with it and Emma offer some support. SwanQueen


In the aftermath of the episode Lily

* * *

"She is pregnant," Robin's words struck into Regina like a thunderbolt. Her mind reeling around the words. Of course it shouldn't have been surprise, considering Robin hadn't known it was her. He had lived like she in the faith that Zelena was his wife. And therefore he had most likely not used any protection. Still it hurt more than she would have thought that he had managed to move on so fast, and with her. Had it been Marian, the real one it might not have been so bad, but this…

Emma seeing how the news had settled in her friend, or rather didn't. Her jaw didn't even drop at this point, her eyes cold, hard, her lips pursed. Her hands hanging lazily alongside her.

"Regina…?" she tried, to snap her back to reality. The brunette turned holding up her hand in a 'Not now,' movement. Emma fell back against the wall, waiting for whatever reaction to come.

Lily looked at Emma, then Regina, trying to process this, so her former best friend, was now friend with what could only be the evil queen. And the evil queen had had a thing with Robin Hood, which was with her sister in disguise as…. This was…no matter how you turned it too weird.

She looked at Emma, that looked back shrugging. Regina finally managed to get out, "Swan, Lily, let us just go!"

A smirk on Zelena's red lips made anger rise within the blonde. Mostly because, despite her actions in the past, Regina did not deserve this. Regina was one foot out the door, hearing the sound of a slap, a hard slap. She didn't turn to see who or what, she just wanted to leave, she didn't want to face either of them again. Right now she didn't care which excuse he came up with. He hadn't known and she was pregnant, he had moved on and that was pretty much it. The pain in her already wounded heart, battled with the anger she felt inside.

"We could take her out you know," Lily tried once the door fell shut behind them. Emma gave her a ,' _shut it_ ,' look.

"No, let us just leave this place and go back to Storybrooke," Regina's voice didn't even show trace of emotion.

Emma knew better than to ask if she was okay, she knew she wasn't, not in any way. She nodded, looking at Lily, maybe for help, or for her to say something distracting.

"Maybe…we don't have to go back right now, we could go to my place for drinks," she tried.

"No thanks, no offense but your place is the last place I want," Regina said in her usual snaky tone.

"None taken," said the other brunette, shrugging.

"We should eat and drink something more than coffee before we leave though," Emma concluded. The brunettes nodded silently to this.

Emma rolled her back, what a fun crowd this had turned out to be. Then again she knew finding Lily wasn't going to be easy as she still felt betrayed. Still knowing Regina was broken all over made her hurt inside. She knew seeing Robin had given her some hope, now that hope was done and she didn't know what to say or do, to make her feel a bit better. She wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright, but that was a big risk to take. On the other hand she couldn't blast her off for it in here. A deep breath then she said, "Regina?"

"What?" she spun around in less than a second. She looked at her with lightning in her eyes, saying, "We are not spending the night here, we are not taking a drink here, so what is you are going to do to make this feel alright?"

Her voice was shivering, she was shivering, with anger or perhaps sorrow. Lily stepped away a bit, maybe she was afraid. No that couldn't be it. Emma stepped closer, carefully wrapping her arms around her, saying, "It will be okay, if nothing else you still have me."

"What…what are you doing?" she didn't tried to break free though, she relaxed more. In fact she held on for some time, even Lily seemed surprised by that. When she finally broke the hug she said, "Thank you."

Emma gave her a nod saying, "So food, drive through or sit down to eat?"

"Drive through," said Regina, adding," Emma drive, Lily passenger seat and I'll take the back, I am too emotional to drive right now."

"Alright, burgers?" Emma concluded, the blonde rolled her eyes as she fell behind them hearing Lily ask Emma, "So are you sleeping with Regina?"

"Yeah, she is a fireball in bed, you have no idea," Emma said with a dreamy sigh.

"I can imagine that to be true," said Lily with a slight laugh.

Again Regina rolled her dark eyes, but in a silent mind she was thinking, "I am nailing you when we get back, you deserved it."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
